1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display technology, and in particular to a reflective flexible liquid crystal display.
2. The Related Arts
With the prevailing of wearable application devices, such as intelligent goggles and intelligent watches, there is an increasing demand of the display industry for flexible display devices.
An organic light emitting display (OLED) has various features of being self-luminous, requiring no backlighting, small device thickness, wide view angle, and fast response and has natural advantage to serve as a flexible display. However, the OLED industry has a high technical threshold in view of high manufacturing difficulty, low yield rate, high cost, and high sales price, all these hindering the OLED from being widely prevailing.
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are most prevailing ones in the market and the manufacturing technology is sufficiently mature, having high yield rate and relatively low cost, making them highly accepted by the market.
The main stream LCDs in the market can be generally classified in three categories, which are respectively twisted nematic and super twisted nematic (TN/STN) type, in-plane switching (IPS) type, and vertical alignment (VA) type. Although applying different principles to control and adjust liquid crystal displaying, these three types of LCD have similar basic structures, of which a representative structure is illustrated in FIG. 1, comprising at least a liquid crystal display panel 100 and a backlighting component 200. The liquid crystal panel itself does not emit light and must be provided with light from the backlighting component. In addition, the liquid crystal display panel is composed of a color filter (CF) substrate, a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate, and a layer of liquid crystal filled between the two substrates. The CF substrate comprises a polarizer attached to a surface thereof that is distant from the liquid crystal layer. The TFT array also comprises a polarizer attached to a surface thereof distant from the liquid crystal layer. The LCD uses an electric field to control the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules thereof in order to change the state of polarization of light and using the polarizers to achieve passage or blocking of an optical path, achieving the purpose of displaying.
As discussed above, the liquid crystal display panel is composed of two substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween and a backlighting component is needed to supply light for displaying. The LCD does not belong to the category of self-luminous liquid state display devices. During the progress of development of the LCD toward flexible displaying applications, it is not sufficient for practical applications to just make the liquid crystal display panel a flexible and deflectable one and it also needs flexible backlighting components to be used in combination therewith. The backlighting components include various parts, including a light source, a multilayered film, and a light guide plate. Thus, developing a flexible LCD product must adopt different ways and processes and is not one as easy of making a liquid crystal display panel flexible.